kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kids Next Door (Legends)
Kids Next Door, or KND, is an all-kid organization dedicated to saving kids from adult tyranny. It is made up of kids from all around the world, who have secret bases set up, which are enormous treehouses. The main treehouse, where the Supreme Leader resides, is the Moonbase, set up on the moon. Legends Universe The Kids Next Door emerged in the early 13th century. In 1212 A child known as Roth rallied children all across France in order to take back the Holy Land, this effort was dubbed the 'Children's Crusade'. Ultimately, this effort was seen as more harmful than good by a mysterious kid, known only as The Kid Next Door. The Kid rallied others to his cause in an effort to halt Roth's Children's Crusade, sabotaging them at every opportunity. In the end, many of the kids deserted Roth's campaign for the Holy Land before ever arriving. In the end, The Kid's efforts saved many children from slaughter. The Kid then rallied his followers once more, forming a brotherhood to protect the interests of children everywhere, this led to the naming of their effort as 'The Kids Next Door' in honor of the kid. The reach of the Kids Next Door spanned the globe by the 18th century. With colonization and the American Revolution, the Kids Next Door rallied behind courier Reginald Davenport, known as Numbuh Liberty 1, as they fought for the best interest of kids living in the 13 colonies. During the early 20th century, a racially divided Kids Next Door saw an African American operative, Mordecai Williams aka Numbuh Roaring 20s, rise to the rank of Supreme Leader. Ultimately this act led to most racially biased operatives to leave the Kids Next Door, unable to cope with the idea of serving under an African American Supreme Leader. Under Numbuh Roaring 20s leadership, the KND made reforms to view everyone equally. By the 1960s, the Kids Next Door was wiped out by Grandfather. In 1973, in a Grandfather run world, Monty Uno discovered a journal hidden away by a kids next door operative holding within the hopes and dreams of the Kids Next Door, with the journal, dubbed The Book of KND, Monty, now known as Numbuh 0, set out and defeated Grandfather. Numbuh 0 then began rebuilding the Kids Next Door, creating it to be politically right and tolerant of other kids beliefs in order to better serve the needs of kids globally. Noting that Grandfather was a former Kids Next Door operative gone bad, Numbuh 0 implemented Decommissioning, once an operative had turned 13, would have their memories of the Kids Next Door erased so they would never endanger the KND. By 2005, the Kids Next Door is now run by Chad Dickson, Numbuh 274. Governing Branches *Global Command: A committee presided over personally by The Supreme Leader, dealing primarily with coordination between KND Sectors. *The Tribunal: 3 appointed operatives made up of peers determine the proper action in a criminal case. *Diplomacy Corps: A small group of KND operatives dealing with political interests involving the KND and World Governments. *Spy Sector: Intelligence gathering Sector specializing in espionage in the best interest of the KND. *Decommissioning Squad: A team assembled to act as law enforcement, ensuring that operatives 13 and up are decommissioned, Supreme Leaders *The Kid Next Door *Numbuh Liberty 1 *Numbuh Roaring 20s *Numbuh 0 *Numbuh 100 *Numbuh 274 *Numbuh 362 Galactic Kids Next Door The Galactic Kids Next Door is scaled back in comparison to other interpretations. The GKND was created by a group of alien children, who, after watching the exploits of Earth children became inspired to form a Galactic Kids Next Door. The GKND was created after the exploits of The Kid Next Door, placing its creation sometime during the 1300s. By 2007, the GKND has come into contact with Numbuh Infinity and are now testing Nigel Uno. Category:Legends Universe Category:Organizations